


Ashes of Dreams

by Farlinns



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farlinns/pseuds/Farlinns
Summary: If you were to fall, I would fall with you. Father.





	Ashes of Dreams

Thanos stood on top of layers of corpses and raised his head. The rain dropped on his face, melting the sticky blood, and dripped down from his broken armor into the bloody ground.

 

Thick smoke filled the air. Black butterflies flew from all directions, and landed on the rotting corpses. He reached out his hand to hold one in his palm, feeling it licking the blood on his fingers.

 

One shaking hand touched his boot. He looked down. A pregnant woman covered in blood was whispering in tears. Her disheveled long hair failed to cover the despair in her eyes.

 

"Please, not my child." She grabbed on his boot while using her broken arm to protect her lower abdomen. Blood ran down from her arm, staining his boot.

 

"You are the last one." He interrupted the pleading woman and reached to grab her neck. She struggled desperately. "Devil... God will punish you one day..." The sobbing faded as Thanos tightened his grip.

 

He looked into her eyes and watched her pupils gradually turned into grey.

 

Then he dropped the broken puppet onto the ground, frightening the butterflies. The flying butterflies surrounded Thanos and and for a second, he was deep in thought.

 

Then he smiled. Indeed, that's what devil was. He slaughtered and destroyed dispassionately, and was stained with blood. 

 

"Why did you do that, father?" 

 

He turned around. His daughter was standing in a pile of corpses, looking at him. 

 

Thanos walked to her and knelt down, gazing at his daughter. He educated and trained her, and helped shape her lives. One day, he would live again through her. 

 

"Because it was necessary." He brushed away the hair on her forehead with his large fingers, leaving blood on her face. 

 

"Even if that was a sin." She grabbed his hand and pressed it onto her cheeks. "Even if one day, you might die because of it." 

 

"Then I will thrive again in your soul, little one." He gave her a gentle kiss. 

 

"Next planet."

 

\----------------------

 

In between the eclipse and the rugged cliffs, they stood.

 

"A price. The stone demands a sacrifice. In order to possess the stone, you must lose what you love.”

 

"A soul for a soul."

 

She subconsciously looked up at Thanos, meeting his eyes as he turned around simultaneously. 

 

All these years, in the sins of her father, she saw his end, and her end with him. He baptized her with others' blood. Their souls were intertwined, by their sins.

 

She saw tears running down his face. "No..." She heard his heart crumble through his voice. 

 

She stepped up and stood in front of him.

 

"I used to dream about your death. I saw you bleeding everywhere, dying in pain. And then I sang the Requiem for you, in my tears, in your blood, my cheeks on your beating, yet failing heart."

 

"Then I woke up and saw you standing on the balcony, staring into the galaxy. You remembered that? I ran across the room to hug you, and you would always brush away my tears."

 

"I started to pray for your sins to be forgiven, only to foresee your soul disintegrating in the light of God."

 

"If you were to fall, I would fall with you. Father."

 

Thanos embraced her, holding her tight in his arms. 

 

He remembered the day he went to her planet. She was like a little star, shining through her braveness and resilience. He also remembered the night she kissed his wounds, and he kissed back on her lips. 

 

He felt all these memories fading, as he saw his little daughter standing on her home planet, countless bullets piercing through her young body. He watched his loved one falling onto the ground, dying next to her mother. 

 

"I'm sorry, little one."

 

He held her hand. They walked to the cliff together. 

 

When he let go of her hand, sharp pain suffocated him. 

 

He gasped slightly, closing his eyes, tears falling down through the scars on his face.

 

Everything around him began to twist. It was like being surrounded by the black butterflies. He looked at his loved one deep in the abyss for the last time before he lost consciousness.

 

\-------------------

 

He woke up, floating on shallow water. Pale light shone in his palm.

 

A soul, for a soul. The soul stone acknowledged his love. But he lost it. 

 

He finally, lost everything.

 

He killed every planet in the name of sacrifice. He threw his loved one off the cliff in the name of love. And in the end, he would bury half of the universe in ashes, in the name of salvation.

 

\------------------------

 

He looked down at his wounds. He was covered in blood. This time, his blood. 

 

Taking a painful breath, he rested his head by the console. He didn't know how long he had been flying on this small ship. One week, one month. Time was a vague concept for him now. The only thing he could feel was pain.

 

And he knew that this would not last long either. 

 

The Avengers chasing him from behind besieged his ship and kept firing. His pain was increasing with every shake of the ship.

 

He let out a smile, pressing the button before the pain forced him to lose consciousness.

 

\-------------------

 

He saw half of the universe gradually turned into ashes. The ascending ashes, like the black butterflies, floated all over the sky, embracing death. 

 

After everything settled, he was in the soul realm. Under the orange sky, he saw his daughter standing in the shallow water. 

 

He walked towards her and she ran over to hug him, just like all the years. Cupping her face, he gently kissed her. 

 

Then he heard a series of explosion coming from the sky. He looked up. The firework went off in a cascade of color, illuminating the sky. 

 

"Little one..."

 

\------------------

 

Huge explosion blasted out the entire ship. After everything was burned out, the ashes drifted into the dark corners of the universe.

 

The ashes of dreams.

 

\--------------------

 

 

"If you were to fall, I would fall with you. Father."

 

"I'll see you on the other side, little one."


End file.
